layers_of_fear_movie_versionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Artist's Uncle
The Artist's Uncle 'was alse known name is '''Elaine "Elena" Faith B. Kirstein '''is the main character of the movie based on the psychological horror video game ''Layers of Fear. She is the both parents are mother of Emilie "Emy" B. Kirstein (nee. Baker) and father of Franklin "Frank" H. Kirstein and two children is Caroline and Nick Kirstein and cousins of '''Lilith "Lily" Baker Bennings. Both of whom are also never named in the movie based on game. Early life She born in July 06, 1916 in Sherwood, Oregon, United States of America after the celebrate the Independence Day of the United States from Great Britain is the mansion house are both of the parents are mother of Emilie "Emy" B. Kirstein (nee. Baker) and father of Franklin "Frank" H. Kirstein as firstborn and became good girl and learning for all the times. Elena's we see for my nephews on my uncle is Abraham "Abram" G. Bennings is the painter artist and my aunt is Melanie Adelaide Baker''' is the pianist to looking on my cousins is Lilith "Lily" Baker Bennings turns to playing of all. She is for the first time became the painter and playing piano on music to learning for my mother and father unlike my uncle and my auntie. She is finished for study on my pre-school to elementary as the childhood in the early 1910s to 1920s on the childhood years. She finished the study from High School to University as the teenager from 1920s to 1940s as the Bachelor of the Arts and Music and Bachelor of the Journalism since the outbreak of the Second World War. She met on my classmate is Karl as the Doctor of the Medicine for College and Universities as the boyfriend on relationships in just few years. History 'The Childhood Years and Witness for the Rage of the Tragic Family ' 'Outbreak in Korean War and Serve the American Red Cross ' She entered for the first time as the female journalist at the San Francisco Chronicle and based as the wartime and outbreak of Cold War are both the United States and Soviet Union to joined as the medical volunteers not an army for the American Red Cross from 1947 to 1950 as became success. She the volunteered as the medical staff to serve of the American Red Cross with the boyfriend Karl as the medical staff for the injured soldiers was arrive in Pusan, South Korea (Republic of Korea) to serve in Korean War in 1950 to 1953 for sending American and United Nations combat forces in Korean Peninsula to helping South Korean troops against the communist troops in North Korea, People's Republic of China and Soviet Union. She making the painting for the several times in the military camps in South Korea was looking for the soldiers, civilians and others became success only during the war from 1950 to 1951. She failed by the masterpiece was taken of all painters by the Chinese Red Army during the Third Battle of Seoul in 1951 in Seoul, South Korea and not burned by the communist was take on painting workshops on delaying museum in Shanghai, China. She left in Seoul with the boyfriend Karl was retreated of two American Red Cross members and went to Daejeon, South Korea as the military base on ROK, US and UN. She rage was alone inside the military camp was meltdown and emptied canvass was burned was never use in the outside was looking them the soldiers, nursers and Red Cross staff was crying ill feels and taking care to Karl was stop the anger was held to struggled by the Chinese Communist troops was taken in Seoul. After the Korean War, The Korean Peninsula was the military stalemate was war is over to Division in Korea on the North (Democratic People's Republic of Korea) and South (Republic of Korea) of two countries as the signed by Korean Armistice Agreement in Panmunjom on July 27, 1953. She done on over was withdrew in the peninsula as the stalemate right after the war on Two Koreas was no more battles and conflicts was done and the war was over. She left in Seoul, South Korea with the partnership Karl was leaving in this country and went back to the United States in October 1953 and welcome home in Bakersfield, California. She retired as the medical volunteers on the American Red Cross serve to 8 years on service and given the medical awards was only victorious for wounded American troops in the Korean War and she currently as the female journalist was never retired began the news first became awardees as the Best of the Journalist of the San Francisco Chronicle to great success. Category:Layers of Fear (Movie Version) Timeline * '''July 06, 1916 - Elaine Faith B. Kirstein was born and place in Sherwood, Oregon, U.S.A. was nickname is "Elena". * 1918-1919 - She played on my painter and playing piano became a good girl as the childhood was learning for my mother and father as the age of 3 years. * 1923-1925 - She is finished for study and graduated on my pre-school to elementary as the childhood as the age of 7 to 9 years.